MSN Crush
by The Satyricon
Summary: Clark Kent gets a computer and the Internet, and Chloe Sullivan gets company on a very stormy day...Cowritten with the wonderful and talented hottietom....FIRST story in the Icon Chlark AU series...Be kind, review kindly!


**Title:** M(-y-) S(-ecret-) N(-ew-) Crush

**Author:** The Satyr Icon and hottietom

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Set in Icon AU; 8th Grade

**Classification:** Smallville; Chloe/Clark; hetfic

**Disclaimer:** All characters, references, and other things pertaining to 'Smallville' are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster; I am just writing for fun, and if I owned them, all would be good and clean in the World.

**Summary:** Clark gets a computer and the Internet, and Chloe gets company on a very stormy day...

**Word Count:** 6273

**Written:****Start:**4/04/0 **Finished:** 4/11/06

**Dedication:** To Amanda, who wanted a cute chat fic!

**M(-y-) S(-ecret-) N(-ew-) Crush  
**  
** Prologue **

"Oh Man...I forgot to tell you...Mom and Dad got a computer last night," Clark Kent said to his best friend, Pete Ross, on the bus ride home from Jebadiah Obadiah Small Middle School. They just started the eighth grade.

"Really?" Chloe Sullivan said, squirming around in the seat in front of her new friends. "Did you set it up already? Will you have DSL? Did you download a messenger system, like AOL? Or MSN? We can chat all the time now!"

Clark looked at Pete; Chloe was the "New Girl" that seemed to invite herself into ALL the boys' conversations, or lately, invite herself into their lives. Well, mostly Clark's life; he STILL thought of the first day of the eighth grade school year when Chloe, fresh from Metropolis, invited herself over to Clark's house, because she had never been on a farm; Clark mentioned to her that he lived on one while he guided her around the campus and she just invited herself over. After the tour, she kissed him in front of the barn.

_"I wanted to get that out of the way so we can be friends," She reasoned to him; she actually just wanted to kiss him. She was impulsive as she was inquisitive._

_"I ...never had to ...kiss Pete... to be friends," Clark stammered, heart racing; it was his First Kiss._

_"We're friends now, Kent," Chloe smiled; her lips tingled. "Deal with it."_

In the days afterwards, Chloe hung out with Clark and Pete, to be around the tall boy. She noticed, using her Big City Girl wits, that Clark was shy and nervous around her, and it made her like him even more; it was terribly cute, and no one else acted like that around her, especially when she was at her old school. And now she knew chatting on the computer with him would be the perfect way to talk to Clark without him using Pete as a shield; she could have him all to herself.

"He said they just GOT the computer...," Pete the Human Shield said, after Clark elbowed him gently. They both thought Chloe was a big city know-it-all sometimes, and liked when they could catch her in a slip-up.

"Look...Kent," Chloe, making sure she glared at Pete for a second before looking and smiling at Clark, then started scribbling notes on a sheet of paper. "Go to MSN, get their messenger...and oh...you'll just forget it...I have an extra AOL disk...I'll help you out after school."

"Uh...can't you just give me the directions?" Clark answered. Pete elbowed Clark, this time for a different reason; he knew that Chloe liked Clark a lot. Clark liked Chloe too; they were friends...and it was comfortable for Clark to be like that. "I have an AOL disk..."

"Oh...OK, Kent," Chloe said, head down, a little sad that she couldn't go over to his house again, that he didn't want her over. "Yeah...Just follow the directions, OK? I'll make it as simple as possible for even _you_ to follow," she said with a little bite. She wrote out what he was supposed to do, what sites to visit to download the right messengers, ripped the paper and shoved it over the top of the seats with a bit of a scowl. But his smile when he took the paper and said thanks made her forget his rejection, and only made her want to help him more. "I'll always help you if you need it...I'm a wiz on the computer."

"OK, Chloe," Clark said; her own smile made her irresistable. He read the paper. "What? 'partygurlloiz' is your AOL sign-on name?"

"Yeah," She looked embarrassed. "Long story."

"Tell us," Pete grinned. "The bus ride is a long one."

"I made it for My cousin, but she doesn't really use it because she really isn't computer savvy like me and she is usually AT a party instead in front of a computer...so I use it." She admitted and gave them an impish smile.

"Not that long of a story, Chloe!" Pete laughed. "You probably just use it talk to older guys!"

"No...gross!" Chloe made a face, but didn't mention that _maybe_ she did chat with older guys, _maybe_ one guy in particular in California. But that was her business, not theirs, not now or _ever_. "Since this is a boring settlement, I'm going to make a new name that fits my new surroundings."

"Smallville is a nice place," Clark said. "I like it here."

"Kent, you're a 'Farm Aid 2000' walking and talking ad, you know that?" Chloe giggled. "You need a sign-on name so I know how to find you online...how about 'Farmboi' ?" She hid her face and really started to laugh.

"You're mean!" Clark frowned. "Stop laughing."

"How about 'No Game Kent' ?" Pete chimed in, and he and Chloe laughed harder.

"I'm going with 'ClarkKent'," He said, and wrote it down. He passed it to Chloe.

"You're SO original, Kent," Chloe said after she regained her composure, but she traced his name with her finger.

"That's Clark being all unique," Pete ragged and Chloe nodded. "My sign-on is 'PlayaInTheHizzouse', and I'll be seeing ya'all on tonight."

Chloe wrote down Pete's display name next to Clark's when the bus lurched to a stop. The kids ran home from the bus-stop; the grey clouds broke and rain started to fall, slowly then harder on them and the Kansas farmlands.

**M(-y-) S(-ecret-) N(-ew-) Crush  
**  
** Chapter One  
**

_**Much Later...**_

The bad weather slowed Clark's progress onto the internet super-highway; some of the farm animals had to be penned up. When he and his dad were done, Clark did everything on Chloe's list, and added what she wrote, and added what Pete wrote, He waited for one of them to answer, and he wasn't surprised who answered him first...

**partygurlloiz says: **  
FINALLY FARMBOI

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
what? what do you mean?

**partygurlloiz says: **  
U were suposed to be on -looks at watch- AT LEAST 16 minutes ago!

**partygurlloiz says: **  
I talked with Peter for a while! He was online and you weren't :(

**partygurlloiz says: **  
AND he sez you were talking to him on the phone :(

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh

**partygurlloiz says: **  
I get...just an "oh" ?

**partygurlloiz says: **  
at least U are sorry right?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I had some connection problems...and I had some chores to do first. . .cows

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I am sorry...really, I am

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-scoffs- COWS

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
what?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Well, I thought I was more important than a COW

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you are more important...its just that its all stormy

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-:D at being important- What, had to tie them down? Afraid, they're float away?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
have you looked outside since we got home? the radio is saying storm!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
so? so what's a little lightening? Don't tell me a big, farm boy like yourself is SCARED :P

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
no...not scared of thunder or lighting

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
but tornados are scary

**partygurlloiz says:**  
um...tornado?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
yes

**partygurlloiz says:**  
You guys get those a lot out here?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
yes

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
we might have one later...thats why I was taking care of the animals with dad

**partygurlloiz says:**  
No.Way.

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
turn on your radio...the news is on

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-looks at all the boxes in the room-

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Uh. . .I don't know where my freaking radio IS

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I know it's in one of the million boxes in here, but I don't know which one it's in :(

**partygurlloiz says:**  
And, I'm not getting off my lazy butt to get it

**partygurlloiz says:**  
So, YOU'LL just have to relay the news to me :D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
news update: we have 1 maybe 2 coming ourway

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Have I said 2 u that I hav no clue what to do if 1 comes MY way?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I've heard a newz story...one fam went into their bathroom during a tornado...When it was over, they opened the door. . .and the rest of the house, was gone!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
that happened here in smallville 3 years ago!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
WHAT? -makes mental note to tell Daddy to get a storm shelter for Me-

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
we have one

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Can I come over? Hide init with you:)

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
but its...busted

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Oh

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
its raining hard now!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Wait ,how can a storm shelter be busted?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Is that hail:O

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
um...dad says its busted from last time we had hail, and from the meteor shower long time ago

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
CHUNKS Falling out of the sky!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I heard about that! Last weekend I went out to some field (I think it's where Alexander Luthor was when he lost his hair) and, found a peice of meteor! Cool!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...cool, right

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Im goin to write a report on it!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Maybe give it to the paper, the ledger.. I'm difinitely going to get a job at the real paper this year

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
why...we don't have to do any reports on meteors...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...why the paper?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
cuz I'm a JOURNALIST Kent. Thats what I do, Theyre gotta be somethin about these meteors that would make a good story...I have been researchingsince I moved here

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Come on, this whole thing changed Smallville from the corn to the meteor capitol of the world!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
My dad said corn tastes better

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-stares blnkly at screen- was that a joke?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
yes :D

**partygurlloiz says:**  
stick to wat you're good at...I'm good at writing, so I use that as a career

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Okay, what are your talents?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I play chess...really good at it :D

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Pro chess player? Very. . .interesting Kent

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I'm on the Mathaletes team

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...well...I am good around our farm

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I will be a professional farmer

**partygurlloiz says:**  
a huge chunk of hail hit the roof! AND ANOTHER ONE! OMG!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
be right back

**partygurlloiz says:**  
NOOOOOOOO! COME BACK! MY HOUSE IS BEING ASSAULTED!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Hi

**partygurlloiz says:**  
hi...and be right back brb...you're such a noob

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
really? a noob? thanks!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
o geeze...and where did you go? my new home was assualted!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
so was mine!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
why did it taek so long to come back?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
WHY?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Dad needed help!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
waz that more improtant than keeping me company?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
no...yes...no

**partygurlloiz says:**  
tell wich!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you misspell a lot

**partygurlloiz says:**  
question dodger...and thats netspeak...some of it

**partygurlloiz says:**  
BRB

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I'mmmmmmm back

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
where you go?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
to the bathroom, mr nosy!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
sorry

**partygurlloiz says:**  
good! what sites do you have bookmarked?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
none

**partygurlloiz says:**  
none?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
yeah... I JUST got this computer, remember?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
bookmark these NOW

**partygurlloiz says:**  
ACCEPT Doof

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Ok

**You have successfully received C:Documents and SettingsKentFamilyComputerMy DocumentsMy Received Fileskoolwebsites.doc from partygurlloiz.  
**

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
that last site was a girly site

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I didn't send any like that...all serious news sites...maybe a site about weird stuff

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
seventeen dot com..."How to get the boy of your dreams!"

**partygurlloiz says:**  
umm...no idea how THAT gotin there...I think My daddy was My comp again...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
why would he have that ...saved:S

**partygurlloiz says:**  
look...I am the reporter here...I ask the questions...now tell me...what is your fave ice cream?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
thats question #13 on that 17 site

**partygurlloiz says:**  
X OUT THAT SCREEN!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Hey...Pete said he saw you with my flannel...the one I said I was missing ...2 days ago

**partygurlloiz says:**  
WHAT? -iz innocent-

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
thats what he said

**partygurlloiz says:**  
no...I have a flannel that looks a lot like it now tho ;)

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Thats My shirt!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
you abandoned it ...I adopted it

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I left it on the hook at school!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
careless, Kent

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
can I have it back?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
if you're nice and have stuff to trade for it, yes

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
:S

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I need your help...the middle school paper seriously lacks...you could help

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you are the paper

**partygurlloiz says:**  
i know and thanks...but...I need YOU Rhelp

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
pete has a camera

**partygurlloiz says:**  
cool! but I need more reporters..maybe you can help

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
lana writes...she wrote that haiku on pink butterflies

**partygurlloiz says:**  
you're not good with clues are you?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I am...I just have chores

**partygurlloiz says:**  
chores?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
help around the house and farm

**partygurlloiz says:**  
foreign concepts...all of it

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I can handle lunch menus

**partygurlloiz says:**  
how about real stories?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
something happened in boiler room...like that?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
that is NOT real news

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-sighs- how long have you been friends with peter?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
pete? since I was ...4 or 5

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
why do you call pete peter?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
he came up 2 me at lunch and, introduced himself that way..."peter rodney ross, esquire"...I waited until he started talkingto another girl to laugh...then I took your cookie

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
so thats where my cookie went

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I get the feeling sometimes you don't see whats in front of you all the time

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
sometimes?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
all the time!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
do you think Lana is online?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
proved My point

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
what?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
call peter...get him back online

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
and lana?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
:I

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you don't like lana?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I don't know her...she doesn't talk to me

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ooo, she's great! maybe you guys can be friends once you get to know her

**partygurlloiz says:**  
do you have proof? cheerleaderchick seems snobby

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well...I don't really talk to her...I get sick when she's close

**partygurlloiz says:**  
me too

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
what?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I mean...I really haven't talked to her

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I hate being all alone...daddy won't be here until 6 or 7...one time he came home at 9...I was all alone in this big house!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
that has to be tough...my mom and dad are downstairs...where's your mom

**partygurlloiz says:**  
not here...anymore

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh :S

**partygurlloiz says:**  
It's no biggie

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
wanna talk?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
not really...not yet

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh

**partygurlloiz says:**  
but thanks!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
tries to restart moment yup...still all alone...and I hate being all alone...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
good thing we're online! Keep you company here!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I hate the internet alla sudden

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you said you loved it at school!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I am woman, I can switch

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you're fickle

**partygurlloiz says:**  
:P

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you said it

**partygurlloiz says:**  
tell me about these "chores" you talk about

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
don't you have chores?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
me and daddy have an agreement: we don't make a mess thats noticable or stinks

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Right now my 'alone place" is filled with boxes

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
alone place? what do you mean?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
My bedroom, or somewhere I can just be alone with My thoughts and research...you neeed one

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
sounds like a good idea...is your room messy?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
come over and I'll show you

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you're funny

**partygurlloiz says:**  
IM SERIOUS...its not bad, really,...for someone with no chores :)

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
My chores aren't bad, some are fun

**partygurlloiz says:**  
clark, as much as I'd like to believe that, I doubt it. I DO NOT want to make milking cows my new pasttime!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you only milk cows in the morning

**partygurlloiz says:**  
me? don't say me, YOU only milk cows in the morning. I sleep :D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
maybe you should...its fun...pete liked it

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Pete likes to watch the cheerleaders practice because their skirts fly up. You want me to do that to?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
umm...no...not watch them...do...that

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Oh no? I'll keep that in mind in case I ever join the cheerleading team. 'Course I'll do that when you're captain of the football team

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I don't go out for sports...and the chess club and the mathletes doesn't have a cheer squad

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Clark, we DEFINITELY need to get you a social life

**partygurlloiz says:**  
And, volunteering to pick up trash after school doesn't count

**partygurlloiz says:**  
We could go see a movie, that's a suitable place to start

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I LIKE the clubs at school...and ...thats a nice thing to do

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
a movie?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
like...me pete and you?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Clark, you act like it's alien terrioty

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Uhh...sure. Me, Pete, and, you

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh

**partygurlloiz says:**  
oh?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well...other than pete...haven't exactly been to the movies with a girl

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
and pete isn't a girl

**partygurlloiz says:**  
He isn't?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you know what imean

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
LOL nooooo

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Clark Kent, you are such a geek

**partygurlloiz says:**  
:p

**partygurlloiz says:**  
**partygurlloiz says:**  
**clarkkent1991 says:**  
now you are smiling at My pain

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
or sticking tongue at me

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
winking?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Ahem. .. something was in my eye

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
use some visine

**partygurlloiz says:**  
we'll work up to a movie...there's a dance coming up...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-jumps- Holy crap! Did you hear that thunder?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Oh My Gosh!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What?...use OMG instead, ok noob?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
OMG!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
WHAT?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
TALK TO ME

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you heard that thunder too?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
YES

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Kent, if it wasn't, why would I ask, if you just heard it?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-shivers- The hail is really loud..and I'm cold

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well...it hurt my ears...it so loud

**partygurlloiz says:**  
And. . .the house is really dark

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
get candles...and a quilt!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
They're probably still in the boxes. . .

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I haven't fully unpacked yet

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
**clarkkent1991 says:**  
we have tons of candles

**partygurlloiz says:**  
The only reason you shuold be frowning, is because, I'm stuck in this dark house by all by myself, not because Ihaven't unpacked

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Why don't you bring some over:D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
umm...now?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
. . .maybe?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
...possible

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Probable?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
could be

**partygurlloiz says:**  
soon?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well...I could drop some off...electricity does get weird with the storms

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What if the power goes out?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I don't have a flashlight!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
i couldn't talk to you

**partygurlloiz says:**  
The phone wouldn't work

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I couldn't use messenger

**partygurlloiz says:**  
My cell phone battery is dead

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I really need to go plug it in. . .

**partygurlloiz says:**  
For gosh sakes kent, WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING? TALK TO MEEEE!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
asking My mom...about going over

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
no lights?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Right. . .that too

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What'd she say?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Daddy said it was all right

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you asked him already?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Uhh.. . .he. . .just.. . . .called, right when you mentioned coming over

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...My mom wants to know if you want some snacks?...you forgot a lunch today, right?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-nods- you remembered...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
and snacks r good. U said she makes pies right?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
And. . .maybe some coffee? PWEASE?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
yeah

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you drink COFFEE?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
:O

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I LIVE on coffee!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
:O

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I never touch the stuff

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-hides the two Beanery empty cups by the speakers-

**partygurlloiz says:**  
NEVER?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
never had to actually

**partygurlloiz says:**  
NEVER EVER?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
nope

**partygurlloiz says:**  
How can you even THINK about milking cows at 3 AM WITHOUT COFFEE?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
It's UNpossible!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I milk them at 4:30 thank you very much...and ...I don't need pick-me-uppers

**partygurlloiz says:**  
4:30 isn't any better. I don't get up till. . .well, actually Daddy wakes me up so I don't know...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
mom says she can make you a thermos

**partygurlloiz says:**  
he has coffee ready 4 me

**partygurlloiz says:**  
One time we ran out. ..well. . .it wasn't pretty. . .

**partygurlloiz says:**  
She will? THANK YOU...or THANK HER

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
pie and coffee...a sandwich...that should keep you until your dad comes home...she'll drop it off

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Thanks! You're My hero!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
WHAT? you're. . .coming. .. . . .right?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
. . .I mean it'd just be weird if it was just your mom. . ..

**partygurlloiz says:**  
maybe. . . .you could stay til' Daddy gets home?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...you want me to wait with you?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-nods-

**partygurlloiz says:**  
The lights have been flickering...its scary

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
lemme ask

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
OH!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
:D

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...hold on a sec

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What was the oh! FOR?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
she says its ok...I can

**partygurlloiz says:**  
She does!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I love your mom

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
worried about the lights

**partygurlloiz says:**  
ooooooh...worried:D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I'll bring candles and stuff too

**partygurlloiz says:**  
**partygurlloiz says:**  
I mean. . .thanks

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
:D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well...you're new...and these storms can be pretty hard

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
why is your dad working so late?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I don't know actually why so late...something to do with Lionel Luthor's plant. . .

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...that new plant...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-nods-

**partygurlloiz says:**  
He's the new manager

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
doesn't your dad work in fertilizer?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-blushes- yeah, definitely something to be proud of! "Hi! My dad works with CRAP!"

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
LOL ...well...on the farm...we work in it too

**partygurlloiz says:**  
oh. yeah.

**partygurlloiz says:**  
. . .so...do you wake up to a rooster crow?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
with an alarm! they keep breaking tho

**partygurlloiz says:**  
What, do you take a hammar to them every morning?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
no...just slap them...they...um...don't seem to be made properly

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
what do you wake up by?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-scoffs- Kent, you really don't pay attention, do you?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
smell of coffee?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I already told you my Daddy wakes me up

**partygurlloiz says:**  
. . . he has it made already. . . . so. ..kind of. . .

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I pay attention! ...I was going to be funny

**partygurlloiz says:**  
oh. oooooh.well... -giggles-

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
you know...this is the longest we talked out of school

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I know:D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
mom wants to know...should she make a dinner for us? I said how late your dad might be...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
yes! I'm starved!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I had. . .a candy bar and three cups of coffee

**partygurlloiz says:**  
as you can imagine, I'm running on fumes

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...she'll make a few plates

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
not allergic to any foods?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
cuz...I really hate green peas

**partygurlloiz says:**  
-takes notes-

**partygurlloiz says:**  
And. . .I. . .don't. . .think so. . .

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
no pink frosting though

**partygurlloiz says:**  
it made me throw up once. . .8th b-day...it was a bad scene

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...eww

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
we can be over in about...10-15 minutes

**partygurlloiz says:**  
okay!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
wait. . .does that mean you have to go?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well...yeah...that is part of going there

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Dang it Clark, you need a cell phone

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
why?

**partygurlloiz says:**  
because, we're still talking, that's why!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I know! I am having fun...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
Tho. . .if you leave now, tha'ts means you'll get over here quicker. . .

**partygurlloiz says:**  
meaning I won't be all by my cute little self :D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
well..i can get there superfast

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I mean...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I mean. . .?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
if mom drives super fast I can

**partygurlloiz says:**  
right

**partygurlloiz says:**  
and. . .I meant. . .I won't be all by my lonesome

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...we'll there as soon as mom can drive fast

**partygurlloiz says:**  
wait!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok

**partygurlloiz says:**  
no pink frosting right?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
on a pie? never

**partygurlloiz says:**  
coffee?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
2 thermoses

**partygurlloiz says:**  
sammichies?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
HUGE hunting with dad sammiches

**partygurlloiz says:**  
okay! yay!

**partygurlloiz says:**  
I'm gonna hunt through some boxes and find some cds

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Chloe...its hard to talk to you with loiz's name...its weird

**partygurlloiz says:**  
really? hold on...let me create a new one then...

**partygurlloiz says:**  
ok...just add me again... ready?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I like this one better...I don't party like Lois; i report!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I like it

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
thanks! Next we work on yours! Why the 1991?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I messed up:(

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
definately working on it

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
the rain seems to be stopping

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
oh?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
**clarkkent1991 says:**  
is it still raining there?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Yes...I swear I saw an ark floating by!

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
And thundering!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I didn't hear any

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
well, I live closer to town. . .

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
still couldn't hear it

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
so?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
umm...if i could that is, I could hear it

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...its starting up again

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
:D

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Oops, finger slipped

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
meant :(

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...mom says wants to know if you have warm clothes unpacked

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I have a sweat shirt on...and sweatpants and sox...anything else perv?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Perv? my Mom asked!

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I know...lol...jk!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
lol?jk?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
laugh out loud and just joking

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...lol...I'll bring a extra flannel for you..one you can KEEP

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Okay:D

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
sweatshirt?...I won't bring the flannel

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
My sweat shirt is really old anyway

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
No no no, your flannel will be warmer

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
are you sure? Mine is sorta old

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
old means worn in!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
maybe your sweat shirt will be warmer

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
no. . .it has a hole in it. . .

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
oops...I tore another one...its goingin the rag heap now!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...I'll bring one for you

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
it will clash with your cool clothes! lol

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
er. . .cool?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
wait, does this mean you've been checking me out? Hmmm Kent?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
NO! its just...you ...dress a certain way...plus you sit by me in all the classes...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I sorta have to see what you wear

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
And, I dress quirky, while helping you pass notes without getting caught

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
SORTA?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I'd be shocked if you DIDN'T...dress up for..

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
that was close

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok...I see

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
what do you mean? dress up for?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I mean, it's not like you have X-ray vision -giggles-

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
no...pete bought some from a gag store...didn't work...just gave me a headache

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
-makes mental note to kick peter's butt-

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
pete's nice!

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I know

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
It was a joke Clark. . .he gave you a headache...I really hav to teach you chatspeak

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
oh...

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Have I ever mentioned how hard it is to pull off sarcasm on the computer?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
that was nice in a protective way

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
not yet

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Well: Sarcasm is hard to pull off on the computer.

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
that's why I rock.

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
lol

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
mom wonders if I need to go...she can go with the food and drinks...for you and your dad...and I keep you company online

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Let me think this out: talk to you on the computer, OR you hang out at my house during a possible storm ... TOUGH dicision

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Clark, just get your butt over here

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
bossy!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ok

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
I mean. . .-tries to cut down on bossiness- please come over?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
yes, YOU need to come

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I'll be over there in a few minutes

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
See ya SOON

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
opk!

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
-giggles-

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
opk? you finally messed up!

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
I meant ok!

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
mmm hmm

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
slipped

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
suuuure

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Or, are you excited to see me?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
ummm

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
umm?

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
yes blush

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
:D

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye Kent

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
bye

_M(-y-) S(-ecret-) N(-ew-) Crush  
_  
** Epilogue  
**

_The candles had been lit, the wicks now half melted, the dinner was consumed, the drinks were replenished, and Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent sat on the carpet in the living room of her town house, talking of her old life in Metropolis, of his farm life here in Smallville; they shared a couple of stories, like how Chloe had met her favorite newspaperman, Perry White, at a luncheon for Future Newspapermen of America and like how Clark won a 4-H Blue Ribbon for his goat, Danny._

_The mood was set, in Chloe's mind, for another kiss; it was dark in the house, it was rainy, the music from her CD player wasn't loud, and Clark was adorable. It was a much better setting than in front of the barn, and much less impulsive a kiss. Just when Chloe closed her eyes...scooted in, and his eyes went wide..._

_**HONK HONK HONK**_

_It was Clark's father's truck horn. The boy jumped up at the annoying blare, and went to the door; Chloe lurched forward, missing her mark by several feet._

_"What the **freak**?" Chloe yelled out while Clark opened the door._

_"It's My mom and dad...sorry," Clark said. The Kents appeared at the doorway._

_"Sorry, Chloe...but we need to get Clark home...its an emergency!" Martha Clark, the boy's mother explained. He looked at her then his dad. "The roof of the barn caved in and fences toppled!"_

_"Gosh!" Chloe said and scrambled to her feet and stood by Clark, her hand on the small of his back._

_"I'm sorry to pull Clark away," Jonathan said, "But I really need his help getting the livestock back into their pens."_

_"I understand," Chloe nodded sadly, and watched the Kents get into the truck. Clark waved bye and she waved back._

_"Try and get online before you go to bed," She remembered to yell, but didn't know if he heard while the truck went down the street. "It would be fun to say good night..." Her voice trailed off. 'I **SO** have a crush on him,' she thought and smiled. Chloe figured there would be other times they would hang out, either online or around town or at their houses. She leaned against the doorframe, watching them leave, and by the time the truck took the turn on her street, she saw her father's red Lincoln taking the turn._

_Her father pulled his car into the driveway, and met her at the doorway. "Why the glum face, Snuggle Bunny?"_

_"The storms freaked me out and My friend Clark was here to keep me company," she said, giving her daddy a hug._

_"Clark? That boy you like? That doesn't sound bad," He smiled and kissed the top of her head. They went inside._

_"Then his parents picked him up..." Chloe finished, "Just a few minutes ago."_

_"Oh...that's why you have a pouty face." He knew she really liked the boy._

_"Daddy!" She smiled. "Maybe."_

_While her father ate what Mrs. Kent prepared, Chloe waited in front of her computer, reading up on the Great Meteor Shower of 1989. She found it fascinating. A few hours went by, and she looked at the clock in the corner of the monitor. It was close to 11 PM. She yawned, tired, but happy to spent most of the evening with Clark. She closed out the websites and put the cursor over the MSN Messenger icon in the taskbar._

_Suddenly, a MSN Messenger Prompt popped up; it read "_**clarkkent1991 has just signed in**

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Talk tomorrow?

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Yes! Now...I have to go to bed...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
me too...

**clarkkent1991 says:**  
Goodnight Chloe!

_She grinned huge._

**suLLivanAceReporterGirl says:**  
Goodnight Clark!

_It was more than fun, Chloe realized; it was _**_perfect_**

**The End**_and_ **The Start**


End file.
